1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of and a method for the production of bodies/cabins for lightweight vehicles, by which the bodies/cabins are moulded/casted/blow moulded, mainly with floor, sidewall and roof in one piece, by means of floating/spot-free devices for securing/fixing the cabin to the vehicle's roll-over safety bars and floor frame/chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
For the building of car bodies/cabins, it has been normal to use a metal frame with plates welded on as bodywork. This is possible when the plates and the framework are both metallic. Building bodies/cabins with glass-fibre reinforced Polyester has been tried, but it proves to be extremely work-intensive. It necessitates a substantial amount of handwork, being built up in layers and thus making the bodies expensive. In addition, the fixing between a metal framework and the plastic bodyparts by screws or rivets creates local stresses.
Metal bodies have therefore more or less controlled the market, but these are heavy and have disadvantages such as corrosion and the like. Comprehensive galvanization and paint treatment have been necessary, but the problems still exist. Another drawback is that the bodies are getting very heavy, which has impeded the development of small, lightweight vehicles.